A Dream Lost but not Forgotten
by HpBandGeek
Summary: Hermione Has a boifriend,Harry has a Girlfriend. In the seventh year at hogwarts harry realizes he has feelings for Hermione, and she has the same feelins for him.but not at the same time.A Dream Dead but not forgotten.
1. The Begining

A.N: This is my first real fic please don't kill me if its bad!

A dream dead but not forgotten

Chapter one:

A boy awoke from his sleep at hogwarts for another day of wonders and mysteries. Who is he you ask? none other then the handsome, intelligent, friendly guy that every girl wanted a night with hell some even wanted more. Harry Potter was his name.

Harry reached toward his clock sleep still striking his eyes and read the numbers 6:45. He had already pressed the snooze button over ten times and decided he should get up now. Harry slid his legs to the edge of his bed sat up, rubbed his eyes,and stretched.

Harry's room was a red and gold , Gryffindor colors as he was head boy he received his own room for the year next to his best friends and head girl ,Hermione Granger whose room was painted black with bright blue sunflowers.

Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower removed his clothes and stepped in the warm water. After a little while of standing under the hot water he finished his shower with washing his hair and turned off the water, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Harry" Hermione yelled opening the door separating her room from his "Have you seen my copy of Hogwarts : a History?"

Harry walked out the door of the bathroom and saw Hermione. Hermione was a girl a little under 5 ' 6 with a great figure and eyes to kill for, like Harry she was stalked by every member of the opposite sex and some of the same.

" Yeah actually I borrowed it to read up on the quittich part hold on ill get it for you" Harry replied

"Thanks" Hermione rolled her eyes "But next time ask"

Harry walked into the bathroom and while putting his clothes yelled out the door "I don't know the meaning of that word sorry"

Harry smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag "Ready to go?"

"Hold on and let me grab my bag" Hermione replied walking through the door and Harry followed Hermione into her room of Green and Blue. He had remembered her once saying that it was for the calming of her soul when she was stressed. Harry looked on her dresser where she kept her picture and saw the particular picture of her and Viktor in fourth year at the ball. That was old news and she was glad.

"Ready" Hermione called across the room as she walked over to him with her bag in her hand and a book in the other "Ready for double potions?"

"who's ever ready for potions?" Harry laughed and looked at Hermione "The real questions is am I ready for the stalkers"

"So true I feel your pain" Hermione smiled "Thought it is great to now someone looks up to you"

"More like looks down your shirt" Harry joked and Hermione slapped him playfully

"That's no true. Anyway I have something against Draco now thought, he thinks a Gryffindor's Hott" Hermione Laughed as they walked into the dungeon and sat down looking up at the greasy haired old Snape.

Hermione looked back at Harry._This is going to be a really long day_ she thought

At lunch Harry and Hermione sat glad that the rest of the day they had free as it was Friday. Hermiones boyfriend Ryan walked up as Harry was in mid conversation

"Hermione I've got to go to Hogsmead today……."

"Hermione….Hi" Ryan kissed her on the cheek " what's up"

Ryan was unlike any other guy Hermione had dated. Ryan was a guy no one wanted a chance to get to know or at least that's what they thought. Most of the people in Hogwarts had heard that his parents where Death Eaters and where afraid of him. Ryan was just a little taller then Harry somewhere around 6'0 with shoulder length blonde hair and blue green eyes. He was a metamorphumugas though he most of the time stayed the same appearance the one he was born with. He liked to listen to muggle rock his clothes proved that. He wore jinco jeans with a shirt that said "so much rock …….. so little time "

" I've got things to do " Harry said getting up from the table "Ill see you at dinner unless you two wanna go to Hogsmead with"

"Sure I need to get more sugar quills anyway as long as its good with Ryan " Hermione looked up at Ryan

"Fine by me" Ryan answered

"Hold on I'll get Alex" Harry said walking to the end of the table and poked a blonde girl with blue eyes hidden in a sea of black eyeshadow. She wore a black tanktop with the word KORN written many times on it and Black pants with red bondage straps. Hermione had to admit she was very attractive in anything and everything she wore thought that was not why Harry liked her and she knew that, Harry liked her cause she was different in a weird way. Harry came back with Alex at his side, in fact they looked nice together even if they where as different as possible.

"You don't mind if Hermione and Ryan go do you Alex?" Harry asked

" No not at all " Alex smiled " As long as your still going"

"Yeah" Harry said walking out of the Great hall and to the front door"Alex is there any where you really wanna go?"

"I would like to go to Dark Mark... if its alright with you" Alex said

"O.K. we'll go there first" Harry said

When they got to Hogsmead they walked down the main street of an obviously magical town. Things where flying signed where magically erasing and writing again and people crowded the streets. Just like a normal Friday afternoon a bunch of hogwarts students where walking around the town and socializing with other witches and wizards. Until they stood in front of a black store with the words Dark mark written on a sign in front of it. Hermione had been in this store once before with Ryan it reminded her a lot of a store_, Hot topic_.

"Hermione look around I was here the other day and found some really cool stuff you would like" Alex said

" Yeah like this" Ryan laughed as he held up a shirt that said ;Redneck guide to life: friends are family… so fucking you boyfriends like fucking your brother.;

"Yeah your a freak Ryan" Alex said

" Thanks " Ryan magically changed his shirt to a bright green one that said freak with an arrow pointing up "I know"

Hermione kissed him and whispered in his ear ::: Thanx…..Bro::::

A.N : you like? It took awhile but I think its worth it, please review and be honest I would like my story to be liked but it wont kill me if it isn't. I'm hoping to finish every chapter with a song or poem or even a quote that I like or you like(I may even write a chapter based on one cause I love music and poetry)Please email or include in you review a song/poem or quote you would like me to use(hey you never know I may even base a chapter on it …. Of course then the chapter will have your name in the beggining or end) every thing is appreciated.

Breaking Benjamin

Take a photograph it'll be the last

not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here

I don't have a past I just have a chance

not a family or honest plea could remains to say

Rain rain go away come again another day

all the world is waiting for the sun

Is it you I want or a notion of a heart to wrap around

so I can find my way around

safe to say from here

your getting closer now

we are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Rain rain go away come again another day

all the world is waiting for the sun

Rain rain go away come again another day

all the world is waiting for the sun

to lie here under you is all that I could ever do

to lie here under you is all

to lie here under you is all that I could ever do

to lie here under you is all

Rain rain go away come again another day

all the world is waiting for the sun

Rain rain go away come again another day

all the world is waiting for the sun

all the world is waiting for the sun

all the world is waiting for the sun


	2. A Dream Dead but not Forgotten

A.N: 2 is my favorite number so hopefully it will be a good chapter. Please tell me if I'm wrong

Chapter Two

A Dream Dead but not Forgotten

Saturday:::

Hermione got up at her normal time 6:00 and went to take her shower. She went into the bathroom and undressed ,turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Hermione washed herself with her favorite soap, it smelled of vanilla and roses. She washed her hair, afterwards turned off the water grabbing the towel next to the shower. She walked out the door wrapping the towel around her chest. She grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. She walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of clothes she bought at Dark Mark yesterday…. A Black shirt that says: hey I'm up here with an arrow pointing up and black pants with green bondage straps and skulls on the pockets. She sat down at her desk and a brilliant idea came to mind. She walked throught the door seperating her room from harrys.

"Harry, Harry get up and get dressed then go get Alex and meet me in the common room" she said barging in his room and leaving as quickly as she went in.

Hermione rushed down the hall and up the stairs to the guys' dorms she had to get to Ryan's room and fast. Going through his drawers she picked out a pair of pants and a shirt threw them at him shook him, told him to get up not realizing she had woken ever guy in his dorm.

"Sorry, go back to sleep its a Saturday" Hermione said as she looked at them and then to Ryan who was dressed and ready to go. Except something was different and Hermione didn't realize it for a few seconds. Ryan had his hair up in pig tails with the back down.

" It's Different but surprisingly it looks good on you." Hermione said twirling his long blonde hair with her fingers "I'm glad you keep it this way not many guys here do I like it its different and people don't crave to be you"

"Yeah" Ryan answered "I'm glad I have a girl friend everyone wants that way I can hold something against them"

Ryan held his hand against her cheek and stroked it with his thumb as he moved his lips closer and closer until they kissed lightly. Ryan's tongue traced the edge of her lips until she finally opened them and rubbed his tongue with hers. The only word that came to mind was, perfect. Of course every kiss is perfect when your young. The kissed ended when Hermione had a strange feeling she was being watched, and she was right every guy in the room for the exemption of Ryan all had their eyes plastered to them like they were in a porno.

"Come on Ryan we have to meet Harry and Alex in the common room" Hermione said putting her hand in his back pocket and looking at one of the guys who still had his eyes on her and Ryan. "I hate being Popular"

"If I were popular I would shoot myself" Ryan laughed "but don't get any ideas I love you to much"

"You love me awe that's so cute" Hermione kissed him

Ryan and Hermione made it to the common room at 6:50. In order for Hermione to make her plans perfect she had to get them to the highest rock by the lake without them asking questions.

"Please don't ask any questions you will see when you get there" Hermione said handing out flash lights and walking through the portrait hole.

It was still dark out and they made it to the Rock with 5 minute to spare, as they waited in the dark Ryan was looking at Hermione while Alex and Harry Talked.

"I like your new clothes on you" Ryan complemented Reading her shirt (hey I'm up here) "They make you eyes look brighter and they make guys think twice about looking at you boob's first"

"Thank you" Hermione blushed just a little

Ryan grazed her cheek with his hand and stroked through her hair "Hermione I love you" he said bringing her lips to his as the sun came from over the clouds. They kissed like they never had before, a kiss that came from so deep within the two, it was like a bunch of paper was thrown on there spark of a relationship and turned it into a fire that could never be controlled.

" Ryan….. I love you too" Hermione smiled

" Um….. I have to go" Harry stated in a somewhat harsh noise as a tear fell down his cheek that was invisible in such little light. "Alex ….. I'll see you later…… I have to do something with Ron I promised him and ……. I'm already late."

Why was he crying? Harry didn't know. Was it because he loved Hermione? No harry couldn't love Hermione he was in a great relationship with Alex. Wait, did he love Hermione? No Hermione was Hermione, His best friend not his girlfriend. Wait, did he want her to be his girlfriend? No, their friendship was all he wanted. Right? Harry was confused he didn't know what to think. Did Hermione like him also? No, she just told Ryan she loved him. It was hopeless, Harry loved a girl he could never have, a girl who had already loved someone. He walked to the quittich field and thought the words _A Dream dead but not forgotten, _were just right for his unhappy ending and new beginning. He knew what he had to do but he knew he would regret doing it. It was for the best, yet was it for the worst also? Only god knew, _the dream dead but not forgotten._

A.n. I hope you liked it i know it was short but i thought it was good to stop here.

The World I know: 

Has our conscience shown?

Has the sweet breeze blown?

Has all the kindness gone?

Hope still lingers on.

I drink myself of newfound pity

Sitting alone in New York City

And I don't know why.

Are we listening

To hymns of offering?

Have we eyes to see

That love is gathering?

All the words that I've been reading

Have now started the act of bleeding

Into one.

So I walk up on high

And I step to the edge

To see my world below.

And I laugh at myself

As the tears roll down.

'Cause it's the world I know.

It's the world I know.


	3. Two Steps Back Half a Step Forward

Chapter Three: two steps back and half a step forward

Harry was overwhelmed with the thoughts of Hermione the last week. Hermione was in his dreams his potions book and in the eyes and words of Alex. No matter what he did he could not get her of his mind. He was so confused about all of this, that he even forgot to go to potions. In return he received a detention where all he did was think about Hermione the whole time and got three straight dentions for not doing the written work assigned, instead he handed in work with Hermione written in cursive fifty times.

When Harry was in hogs mead with Alex on Wednesday he had accidentally called her Hermione and they were not on speaking terms because of it. The wall of dreams that had been built was quickly crashing down brick by brick. The clean up would not be easy and would defiantly leave a mark.

Harry grabbed his jacket and walked out the dorm room. The common room was uninhabited, witch Harry knew the reason was no one except him would stay in on a bright and sunny Saturday. Even Neville was outside enjoying the day. He decided that he felt the need for a little fresh air. He walked down the stairs leading to the oak front door and walked toward the door as some first years were coming in and talking. Harry wasn't sure what most of them were saying but he heard on his way out.

"Isn't that Harry potters girlfriend?" she said "hey maybe ill get my chance now"

Harry walked out the door they left open to see another thing to make the fantastic world of the boy who lived a little worse. Draco and Alex on the grass not just kissing but making out.

"Alex……" Harry screamed as he ran to her. He grabbed draco by the collar and he punched him in the jaw. "How could you……."

"Its not what you think…" Alex tried to explain

"What he tripped and you lips broke his fall?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Would you believe that…..that's exactly how it happened" Alex answered

"You are so ignorant of your own feelings" Harry replied walking across the grass and up the stairs as everyone was staring.

"Harry……Harry ….. Wait up" she ran up the steps and caught Harry by his collar swinging his head around. Then Alex kissed him.

"What is that supposed to make it better?" Harry asked "sometimes you are so pathetic."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes as deep blue locked with emerald green. Harry broke the gaze knowing he would miss those eyes, the ocean deep eyes in a deep person cover by a wall of confusion. He wondered if he there would ever be another person to break the confusion and see the Alex he knew. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear "Goodbye….I still love you"

Harry walked into the castle leaving Alex on the steps. He walked toward the stairs but not before he saw Hermione and Ryan making out, next to the stairs.

"Hermione…" He said in a voice a little above a whisper. "how could you…"

"Harry…Its not what you think" Hermione replied in the same kinda voice

"Ive heard that one to many times today" Harry answered " then what is it..?"

"well I guess it is what you think" Hermione answered

" weren't you the same person who said making out in public was disgutusting and rude to other people..?' Harry asked tears still in his eyes from the fight with Alex.

"what ?" Ryan asked

"yeah…But" Hermione answered

"but what…..you let him change you….you're a different Hermione now." Harry stated

"No …Harry…" Hermione was lost for words

"your one of them….The dreaded people who don't know who they are anymore…they don't even know who they were…you're a pos.." Harry was interrupted by Hermione

"don't say that word …im not one of them….im not a poser" Hermione pleaded

"face it Hermione you've changed. your not the old Hermione anymore" Harry repeated "but if you see her tell her that when she sees me again the prophecy will be fulfilled, and I may become a murderer either way im going to change for the worst, like you"

A.n. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE. First my aunt might have cancer, second I when to Tampa Fl for Christmas ,third a friend of my family committed suicide (or at least that's what they say, I think her husband killed her for her money and kids) forth, I was sick and had to go to the hospital, so yeah I think I have a good reason, oh yeah I forgot that my sister also had to have surgery on her hand because my pet rat bit her (LOL). My snake made my hand go numb too! His name is fluffy. Ironic right. Any ways sorry I hope my next chap is longer ill try. For all who want to know: This chapter was called two steps back and half a step forward because Alex was his first step backwards and Hermione was his second. The half of a step forward was the way he excepted what he had to do and was finally going to do it. The song Im doing today is one very close to my heart. I love this band because there lyrics are soooo true to who they are. That's one of the reasons why I don't like rap. There lyrics don't tell about there beliefs much. Simple Plan has so many songs I agree with and there new CD Still aint getting any is awesome so if you don't have it GET IT!!!!

Simple Plan : Crazy

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop til  
they've reached there dreams

Diet pills, surgery  
Photos hoped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on'  
Open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like its world war 3

No one cares no ones there  
I guess we're all just to damn busy  
Moneys our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving on the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something  
Something is wrong


	4. The fate of the worl in a teenagers hand...

Chapter four: The Fate of the world in a teenagers hands

Harry walked down an empty street. The only time he had been here was in his dreams. It was bitterly cold and the tips of his fingers were numb. He could see his breath excaping his freezing lips. He saw the house he remembered from his dreams, a two story yellow house. He opened the gate and walked up the baron driveway to the front door. He paused before he put his hand on the door handle, twisting it.

"This is it" he whispered to himself as he opened the front door

" Potter how nice of you to join us" an indescribable voice spat from inside the next room.

" It wont be nice for long." Harry replied.

Harry walked into the next room and with a horrible look on his face. He walked across the room, it still looked like it was inhabited, but no one had lived there for many years.

He took the wand out of his pocket as he neared Tom. Sixteen years of hatred bilt up inside of his Seventeen year old body, Hatred that no one could begen to explain. Harry hated his so much he could taste it.

But if he killed him that would make him a murderer. He would go down in history for living after being hit with the killing curse but worse for using it agianst the same guy who used it on him. Could he even live with himself after that? Would he sink to Tom's level? He had to the whole world was counting on him. Harry Potter was always ment to be a famous name, and he had to live up to it he had to fufill the destiny he was given. He had to be someone he wasnt, a murderer.

He walked closer to Tom who also had his wand out and ready to strike.

"you know Potter, your wand cant be used against me, I thought we figure that out three years ago." Tom laughted.

" That's why This isn't my wand." Harry smiled. " I found it on the floor as I walked in. An old family heirlom I guess"

" _itrueser kandrea" _Voldermort's wand had sent blue-green sparks hurling towards harry. Harry quickly doged the spell with one of his own.

"_Stupefy" _he muttered sending the spell toward the wall as the two clashed.

The battle raged for well over three hours leaving both men half dead. Harry, the stronger of the two was hit with a mear 4 spells and dogded the others while voldermort was hit with somewhere around 10.

"Harry the time has come…One cannot live while the other survives" Toms voice rang from the weak body and filled the one neat room. The walls had holes in them from the doged spells and it was amazing that the house was still standing. " Have you ever wondered why I would want to rid the wizarding world of all mudbloods and halfbloods when I am one? Its simple really. If you only have pure bloods then there will be only a slecte few to become a witch or wizard. If we continue to let mud bloods and half bloods in the wizarding schools soon everyone will be part witch or wizard and there will be no sice in hidding our world. As for me I knew one day I would be defeated, unless I could get you one my side, on the right side."

"If that's the reason then why did you kill my mum and dad?" Harry asked puzzled. Was Tom for once right. No, Harry hes just trying to get you on his side.Hes trying to confuse you.You have to remember your past. You're here for revenge not for pitty.

"Prophecy Harry the prophecy. You must remember it. I was afraid of death then. I can kill you now. Remember I have your blood."

Harry looked at him "Too bad the blood whent to waste, you're the one whos gonna die."

"That's where your wrong" Tom held up his wand and pointed it straight at harry "_Avadra kadavra" _

At the exact same time Harry muttered the same words aiming straight for Tom. A scream was heard, and with a green flash of light the worlds fate changed intantly in the blink of an eye.

fishies (just keep swimming)

A.n. I love cliff hangers. Who screamed? who died? and how did the worlds fate change? NE ways Sorry its so short I've had writers block lately and its killing me. Good news my aunt doesn't have cancer but we still don't know whats wrong. My sisters hand is better and hopefully ill get over my writers block. Next chapter will probably be a good one, or at least I hope it is. Sorry this chapter pretty much sucked Im not good at battle storys, Romance is my thing...I may not be any good but I love to write it. Ive already started writting the next couple of chapters so they will be up soon for my loss of time.

Good charlotte: Movin' on

When I think about my life

I wonder if I will survive

to live to be 25

or will I just fall?

all my friends they just keep dieing

people round me always crying

in this place that id like to call me home

but not everybuddy know

that everybuddy goes to a better place

and not everybody knows

that everybody could be living their last day

but the hard times will come and

we'll keep movin on

were movin on

keep moving on

fame hope truth trust faith pride love lust

on without the things we've lost

the things we gained we'll take with us

and ill ive got is these two hands

to make myself a better man

i wonder if ill ever see the end of this

with all this rain on us keeps fallin

on my head and now im callin

out to someone eles to help me

make it through

but not everybuddy know

that everybuddy goes to a better place

and not everybody knows

that everybody could be living their last day

but the hard times will come and

we'll keep movin on

were movin on

keep moving on

life hope truth trust faith pride love lust

hey hey lies guilt laught cry live die

some friends become enemys

some riends become your family

make the best with what your given

this aint dying this is living

said were movin on

and we got nothing to prove to anyone

cause we'll get throught

were movin on and on and on

and on and on and on and on

and on and on and on and on

and on and on and on and on

and on

keep movin on

life hope truth trust faith pride love lust

hey hey lies guilt laught cry live die

some friends become enemys

some riends become your family

make the best with what your given

this aint dying this is living


	5. The Boy Who lived but wished he hadn't

Chapter Five: The boy who lived but wished he hadn't

Voldermort fell to the ground lifeless without another word. Hermione who was in the doorway screamed as Harry also fell to the ground. She knew Harry wasn't dead but she didn't know the extent of his damages either. She walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand, and appereated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds.

**The boy who lived lives again**

_**Harry potter the boy who lived was hit with the killing curse for **_

_**The second time and lived last night around Nine PM. Potter being**_

_**The only person to ever be hit with the curse and live defeated his**_

_**Attacker He-who-shall-not-be-named, and has been clamed the wiz-**_

_**Wizard world hero. **_

_**The seventeen year old boy, Harry Potter is currently enrolled**_

_**in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in his seventh and final **_

_**Year along with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald weasley.**_

**_Hermione Granger had front row view in the battle of the century and she's the_**

_**girl who brought Potter to the safety of Hogwarts also made the world aware **_

_**of the fall of He-who-shall-not-be-named. Granger is the Head girl of her house**_

_**Gryffindor. She has been Hogwarts top student since first year and has never**_

_**never gotten low marks. Hermione's boyfriend Ryan Borges is very proud of her.**_

_**Ronald Weasley Harry's other best friend is also enrolled at Hogwarts**_

_**in his seventh year. Wealsey is the second youngest of Arthur Weasley of **_

_**the misuse of muggle artifacts at the ministry of magic. **_

_**More on the story**_

_**Page 2: The story of the boy who lived**_

_**Page 3: Past stories on Harry Potter**_

_**Page 4: Lily and James Potter**_

_**Page 5 and 6: the friends of Harry Potter**_

Hermione sat beside a bed in the hospital wing in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as she finished

reading the front page of the daily prophet. Harry looked so helpless in the bed next to her. The war was over,

Voldermorts years of harassment were over and good had prevailed over evil.

The door to the hospital wing open and Hermione turned around. Ryan was standing there looking innocent.

"Hey, you alright" Ryan asked walking over to her and sat in the chair next to her.

"yeah for the moment" she half way smiled and kissed him." Im just mad that Harry hasn't woken yet."

"Oh I haven't" came a familiar voice from the bed next to her "I could have fooled me"

"Harry How do you feel" Hermione asked

"Lets see... I killed a guy that's been after me for sixteen years...How would you feel" Harry asked knowing that she would give the wrong answer unless she was in his shoes right now.

"Id take that as great...were glad your up" Ryan laughed

"Yeah we are mate" Ron came in, threw clothes at Harry and closed the curtain for him to get dressed.

He knew he had done the right think but it felt so wrong. Of course Tom killed so many people but Harry shouldn't have killed him for doing it he could have changed. Harry felt that he was on Tom's level now. He had killed someone, and they'd never be coming back.

Harry came from behind the curtain dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Hermione hugged Harry and Harry hugged her back "Its over Harry, Its over, you did it"

"No Hermione you've got it backwards, its only just began" Harry replied stepping back" It's just made me even more famous, more people want to be me. More interviews of the "perfect Harry Potter" I bet if I were perfect I get what I wanted for a change, I'd get a choice"

Harry walked out of the hospital wing without another word. Everyone was staring at him and walking up to him, but he just ignored them all. That is until he saw a little first year holding the daily prophet and sitting on a step. He thought about him as a little first year, even then everyone had known his name. He walked up to the little boy and sat next to him.

"Hi...Im..." but Harry was interrupted by the little boy

"Your Harry potter...Im Jake Willis... First year in Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you...May I see your paper really quick" Harry asked

"Sure...But why you already know what happened" He asked handing him the paper

"I know the truth…I want to make sure you do too and not trust this rubbish" Harry answered "Don't trust this junk. They think the grass is greener on my side of the hippogriff"

"Its not you really fooled me" Jake said "I'd love to be you"

"Please don't say that to me…ok" Harry replied "Do you have both your parents"

"Yeah" Jake replied

"Would you miss them if they died"

"Of course" Jake answered "who wouldn't"

"If they died this second you would never feel half the pain I do" Harry informed him" I only knew my parents one year, and

The only think I remember about them is there death, and Im famous for living when I wanted to do was die. How would that make you feel"

"I guess Im glad Im not you" Jake whispered

"Fame isn't everything Jake...that's just what they want you to think. They say if you get your name out you'll have the life but

Not if your Harry potter...then the tables are turned." Harry stated "and I haven't even begun to tell you the story"

"Why do they make up lies about you being crazy and insane" Jake asked

"They don't want people to listen to the real story. They want to make people listen to there bloody version of it." Harry laughed "Three years ago I witness the power rising of Lord Voldermort, and they convinced everyone I dreamed it up Im surprised they told the truth today. Just don't believe everything you read and hear Jake. If you have any questions about my life ask me...not your friends or the paper cause there not me."

"Ok, I want you to know something though...Alex really didn't mean to cheat on you." Jake said

"How do you know" Harry asked

"I was there...But I probably shouldn't tell you about it...she should" Jake answered getting up "Keep the paper...I'd rather hear the truth"

Harry smiled. He could finally tell someone the truth. He knew Jake would listen to the truth. Not some fairy tale, the cold hard truth of the life of the boy who lived but wished he hadn't.

An.: Boredom has pretty much taken over my life. I have Florida writes on Tuesday and Im so dreading it because I have to write about something other then Harry Potter. Can someone kill me please because everything bad has been happening to me? Three days ago my nine week old puppy (turtle was her name) died. The first flute in our band quit and I have to take her spot. That's not a bad thing but I don't think Im ready. I've only been in band two years you don't usually get first chair until you a senor or at least a junior, me Im not even in high school yet. Id like to thank all the people who have been reviewing my work. YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT HELP KEEP R/RING! I've been thinking when Im done with this stories I think Im going to do a story on Rape but Im not sure, if you have any ideas for me please put them in reviews. Btw someone wrote in a review that "it's great to see pop people going out with hot topicish people" well I've always liked unusual stories and I thought that Ryan and Hermione and Alex and Harry was another weird thing to add to my story! Doing the song/poem at the end also makes me think it's a little unusual because I've never seen it done before. Like I always said "If someone didn't do it first I wouldn't be here unless you believe in the big bang theory"

(In other words..."My parents and your parents had sex... unless you were made by spontaneous combustion") there is a long enough authors note so Im not going to put a song at the end. Sorry to the people who like them.

Some reviews I really apperciecated

Hey I really like this it's nice to see popular people date people like me (hot topic-ish) kinda sorat in my own little way but anyway I really like this story the characters make it really interesting! anyway update soon k/ good Hayls

This is really good keep going.

update! please! this is beginning to be a great story... well I am an aspiring writer... well I can't post yet cos I need to be a member for 3 daes... :( well this is a really great story. update

Hey this is really good! Ryan sounds sexy. Harry should dress like him. I love the store hot topic! I was there when I went down to the states last summer. We don't have them here in cananda.

(P.s. (A.N.) Ryan is based on one of my old guy friends. BTW great spelling of Canada)

And this is my absolute fave from Justin-4902: kool


	6. Feelings Expressed

Chapter six: Feelngs expressed

Two days had pasted since that night and Harry could swear that almost everyone in the school had came up and asked him about something involving the "Final Battle". He hadn't seen Jake since there talk. He was now pretty much ignoring everyone and there questions.  
Currently Harry was in the Gryffindor common, wasting a good resting period inside before having to go to Dada and meet his new DADA teacher since parvati had "accidentally" transfigured the last into a hog with a huge wart on its face after calling Darmstrang the best magic school.  
"Hey Harry "Ron called climbing through the portrait hole and sitting next to Harry "I haven't talked to you today… What's up?"  
"Nothing….Well yeah there is something up Ron…You know how Ryan said it was great that I killed voldemort?"  
"Yeah he has no idea what it's like he's never been face to face with him like you. He had no right to say that. I don't even know why Hermione's with that jerk, he completely changed her."  
"You see it to then….Im not going crazy! She's changed. Allot. Anyway about voldemort I feel like I've stooped to his level. Like killing is just a game against good and evil. And no one gets it they think Im happy that I killed someone." Harry said  
Jake walked in thought the portrait hole and sat next to Harry "Hey"  
"Hey" Harry said before finishing his statement "they think it feels good to have the weight lifted off my shoulders, but it just put more on"  
"I see what you mean Harry, It's not bad enough that you have all the girls in the school drooling over you but now you have them asking questions about you to. I'd hate to have everyone watching my every move"  
"What's your name?" Ron asked  
"That's Jake Willis we met two days ago….he was reading the bloody daily prophet" Harry answered. "He's cool. 1st year here and already has a lot of intelligence to tell right from wrong"  
"Harry you think it's wise to tell him?" Ron asked  
"Can you keep secrets Jake?" Harry asked  
"Yeah" Jake said  
"You have your answer Ron" Harry answered as the bell rang. "We'd better get to class and find out who our new DADA teacher is"  
"Yeah I bet he better then the last one" Ron laughed mimicking the old teacher "I hate Hogs with Warts at least Durmstrang was a proper name. aAnyone would be better then that bloke…even professor quirrel"  
Harry laughed making his way to the door of the DADA room and opening the door to find something he never thought would happen in a forever and a day. He was face to face with one of the best students Hogwarts had ever seen, or at least that's what Dumbledore had always said.  
A.N. Sorry its short but I didn't want to keep going with this chapter. Nothing has happened in my life and I don't want to give any clue to the following chapters so I leave you with a couple of my fave quotes.

"Kerfuffle" (theres along story behind that word)

"Never judge a person before you've walk a mile in their shoes, cause then there a mile away and you have their shoes"

"If the word turns it's back on you….sneak up and stab it"

"If life gives you lemons trade them for limes and make limeade cause lemonade is nasty" (that's cady's saying not mine)

"Elmo is god" (this is by a freaky bucholz band member. Sam you are freaky)


	7. Welcome to my life

Chapter seven: Welcome to my life

It was like looking into a mirror. How could it be? The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were blue not green. It couldn't be. He was dead. James Potter was killed sixteen years ago at the hand of Voldemort. How was he standing in front of him now? How could he be his DADA teacher? He looked exactly as he did in his picture. This couldn't be him.

The bell rang and Harry was still standing I the doorway staring at the man in front of the desk in the front of the room.

"Mr. Potter will you please take your seat." He asked

"Huh…yeah" Harry said walking over to the seat next to Ron.

"Ron…Does that look like who I think it looks like or am I seeing things?" Harry whispered

"I see it to mate…if your seeing things then I am too" Ron replied

"Good afternoon class…My name is professor Potter" he stated

Harry gasped how could this be? He had died sixteen years ago Harry remember it clearly the green flash and the stories afterwards. Ron raised his hand

" yes Mr. Weasly? "He asked

"Aren't you like…..Dead?" Ron asked

The professor laughed "am I here?"

"well yeah but if your James potter you died Monday October 31 1989" Harry answered

"correct Mr. potter" Professor potter stated "20 points to Gryffindor"

"For what "Malfoy spat

"20 points for questioning a professor Mr. malfoy" Professor potter replied "and to answer you question its for knowing trivia facts of the victims of the dark arts."

Harry stared at him Happily…maybe things were going to change.

"to get on with the lesson for today. I see Professor gronch left his lesson plans on the desk." James said throwing them into the trashcan next to the desk "anyone got any questions about the dark arts. I want this class to be about what you want to learn not about what people want to teach you"

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand and James motioned for her to speak "my name is Roxxi Renolds and My question is …Umm.."

"yes please go on there are no stupid questions in this classroom" James said leaning onto the desk

"I wanted to know why Harry was the only one who could kill…._Him_" she asked

"you mean Voldemort?" James asked

"yeah" she answered

"well Harry …." James started before he got cut off by Harry standing up

"why in bloody hell is my life so damn interesting to everyone? You have no idea what its like to be me, to wake up everyday and wonder what the hell will happen to me today. To wake up and realize my life has changed for the worst and everyone praises me for it. I wake up every morning and think my parents are dead and I walk in here today and find this" he pointed at James and began to talk again " I wonder why everyone believes the shit in the daily prophet. You know is so much worse living the nightmare then they put it in print. You don't know what its like being lied to for 15 years of your life or even only knowing part of the truth. I wake up everyday having to face everyone praising me and envying me for something I would trade the world not to be. I wake up and wish I was never The boy who lived."

With this Harry stormed thorough the door and out into the hall, not knowing where he was going he just new that he wanted to get away from that room, and as fast as he could.

_Have you ever feel like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

By now Harry had made it up three flights of stairs and was starting his fourth. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him, but the halls were clear, for everyone except him was in classes.

_Do you ever want to run away_

_Do you lock yourself in you room_

_With your radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Nothing made since to him any more, his thoughts were like goo in a jar on the highest shelf of the kitchen.

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_No you don't know what its like_

_to be like me…._

_To be hurt, To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark'_

_To be kicked when your down_

_Feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breakin down_

_But no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

Harry was on his sixth flight of stairs. He now knew where he was going to go. His feet were leading to the astronomy tower. He didn't know why but he wanted to look up at the sky. It was late afternoon maybe 4:00 as he made it up to his seventh flight of stairs.

_Do you wanna be somebody else  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out  
__Are you desperate to find something more  
__Before you life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate  
__Are you sick of everyone around  
__With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
__While deep inside your bleeding_

The tower was empty to his luck, all except a chair. He walked over to the chair and sat down. He needed to organize his thoughts, everything was a blur.

_No you don't know what its like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__No you don't know what its like  
__to be like me…._

_To be hurt, To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark'  
__To be kicked when your down  
__Feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
__But no ones there to save you  
__No you don't know what its like  
__Welcome to my life_

Why was this all happening to Him? He should have been happy his dad that he thought was dead for 16 years was alive and was teaching his favorite subject. But Harry couldn't be happy he could never be happy when he want to be, and when he was in a happy mood that's usually when the bad things started happening.

_no ones ever lied straight to you face  
__And no ones ever stabbed you in the back  
__You might think Im happy  
__but Im not going to be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
__You never had to work it was always there  
__You don't know what its like what its like_

Harry was sick and tired of everyone crowding around him and making him feel so dependent. He was tired of them giving him a fame hungry image. But was most sick of was, Him being so surrounded by people that he felt that he had lost the real Harry somewhere deep inside him. Somewhere he might never be able to get him back.

_No you don't know what its like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__No you don't know what its like_

_To be hurt, To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark'  
__To be kicked when your down  
__Feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
__But no ones there to save you  
__No you don't know what its like  
__Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life_

"Harry," came a voice out of now where as Harry turned around the voice spoke again but this time it was closer to him "Im sorry about everything, I really didn't meant to do it….Can you ever forgive me?"

A.N. it's a kind of weird chapter I know but its totally awesome in my opinion of course I did write it so I have to think its good. Anyway I want to answer a question that I think many may have thought while reading this chapter: How do you know the death date of Lily and James potter? Read the first two or three chapters of the philosophers stone and you will find it. It says in the first chapter that Lily and James died when Harry was little over one year old, and in the third chapter it says (somewhere along the lines of) that they died 10 years ago on Halloween. What I thought was funny when I was rereading the book is that Sir Nicholas has the same death day as Lily and James. I think it may be something in the next books, but don't hold me to it. Im going to email jk's official site and ask. If she replies I will Post it in one of my following Author's notes. The song was in the chapter this time so Im going to say goodbye. GOODBYE!


	8. The Day They Met

Chapter Eight: The day they met

Harry turned around to Alex. It was visible that she had been crying. Her black makeup was smeared across her cheeks and her blue eyes were red and puffy. "I really didn't mean to…you know that right? I never meant to do _anything _that would hurt you"

"Yeah…come here babe" Harry Said opening his arms and embracing her. He missed the way she felt in his arms and the way she smelled. He remembered the day they first met.

FLASH BACK

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. 6th year was going by so fast. He looked at the clock over the fire place. 3:00 AM. The fire was diminishing and the common room was empty. It had been empty since about 1:00 when the last three first years had finished studying and went to bed. Harry sat by himself in this huge room in his favorite and the softest chair in the room.

Harry couldn't sleep...it wasn't because he wasn't tired it was because he couldn't make himself sleep anymore. He was afraid of have the recurring dream he had had for a little over a month now. It was a dream that happened in the future…in his seventh year he suspected. _One of the final battle except good didn't win. Voldermort had defeated Harry and he was no longer alive. Voldermorts next target was Dumbledore, he also succeeded in this plan. He had taken Hermione to be his slave and had raped her whenever he felt like it or when she told him he was scum. Ginny was driven to the dark side and Ron was in supposed to be in hiding and was believed dead._

Harry heard footsteps, they were coming from the girls dormitory so he expected them to belong to Hermione, but they weren't hers. They were another girls. A girl with blonde hair that faded into black. She had piercing blue eyes that had little to no tired look to them. Her skin was so pale some would call it ghost white. She was wearing a short black spaghetti strapped shirt that showed a little of her stomach. Across her chest were the words rock star in rhinestones and underneath it was a blue guitar. Her jammi pants were black with the same blue guitar.

"So the famous Harry Potter couldn't sleep either" She said in a harsh tone drinking some of the bottle in her hand. She walked over to the couch and sat down putting the bottle in front of her facing Harry. Harry couldn't stand the curiosity to look at it so he did. _starbucks coffee frappuccino vanilla mocha._

"I can sleep I just chose not to" Harry answered

"Why… don't you need beauty sleep for your next encounter with Voldermort?" Alex snarled

"You should shut the hell up. you have no idea what its like to be face to face with Voldermort!"

END OF FLASH BACK

Harry started uncontrollably laughing.

"What?" Alex asked

"I have to know something…. How did his lips break you fall?" Harry laughed

"Well they were throwing a thing I think they called it a "football" and he ran straight into me and knocked me down. He was on top of me and I told him to get off of me and he just stared into my eyes….the next thing I knew he had started kissing me. I think he bet his buddies he could snoggle with me and make you jealous." She laughed sitting on his knee and kissed him lightly on the cheek "But the only person I ever want to snoggle with is you"

"yeah..same here" Harry said after thinking for about ½ a second. Hermione loved Ryan. He had heard it with his own ears. Hermione Granger was taken. "I love you Alexandrea"

"I love you too Harry" Alex replied before laying her head on he chest

" I love you more Harry, to bad you don't know it." Harry had no idea who was around the corner of the Astronomy tower as He said this. A certain girl who always had her eyes on the Boy who lived, even before she met him. She had loved him in the books she had read. It wasn't some celebrity crush… It was destiny. She was meant to be with Harry Potter, not the boy who lived but the Harry only few knew. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Hermione walked out of the hallway and down the stairs. She walked down three flights of stairs before breaking down into heavy tearing. She ran down the next two sets of stairs making her may through a hall of popular kids on the second floor. She finally made her way down to the first floor when she saw this kid no older then eleven sitting on the steps reading the book until this year only she had checked out. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey" Hermione sighed

"Hi" He muttered

"Im Hermione Granger" she introduced herself

"Jake Williams" He answered "I already knew who you are…your head girl"

"Yeah but titles aren't important Jake…Just the people inside" Hermione sighed again. Her tears had stopped and she wiped her eyes

"I just heard pretty much the same thing the other day" Jake replied

"Yeah…from who?" Hermione asked

"No one important…" Jake answered

"So I see your reading Hogwarts: A History, You like it?" Hermione interrogated

"Yeah Hogwarts is so wonderful If I weren't here I would think that it wasn't possible" Jake stated

"That's the same way I feel" Hermione identified

"So you're the other person who checks it out" Jake stated

"yeah" Hermione responded "Jake can you keep secrets?"

"yeah….why?" Jake answered

"I have the biggest secret about me and its killing me…I have never told ANYONE. If I told you would you keep it?" Hermione asked sweetly

"Why me?" Jake asked

"I believe your honest and I have only been wrong twice in my life…or at least that I can remember" Hermione answered

"Ok but afterwards you have to tell me the two things" Jake negotiated

"Deal" Hermione shook his hand and whispered in his ear "I love Harry Potter"

"doesn't every girl in the school?" Jake asked

"Not the true one…they love the boy who lived…not the boy who wished he hadn't" Hermione answered

"Ok tell me the two things"

"One was that I never believed in magic…I thought it was a fairy tale everyone told there kids…and Two was I told Ryan that I loved him…it was to soon…I mean I love him but….Im kinda confused" Hermione stated

Hermione turned around as someone poked her in the back . His eyes were teared and he had a small box in his hands. He handed it to her and whispered in her ear " Forever is really short these days. I'll love you till the end Hermione Elizabeth Granger, the hard thing Is that I love a person who may never feel the same" before he left Hermione could make any word come out of her mouth.

"Let me guess…That was Ryan" Jake stated

"mmmhmm" Hermione started to cry again. Harry was right she had changed. she was not only talking about people behind there back but also crying over guys.

Hermione got up and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but she had to go somewhere and think. She walked up a flight of stairs to her dorm room she muttered the password " Ryan and Hermione forever and a day" she walked in and sat on her bed. She opened the little box. A black crystal cut diamond in the middle of a pink diamond heart. It was a promise ring, and she didn't know if she could promise him. Could she? She loved him didn't she? didn't she say she did? didn't Harry say he loved Alex?

She needed to talk to him. She was pretty sure she had heard his door open about five minutes ago. She went to the door between there rooms and opened it. Inside was halfway naked Harry under completely naked Alex " YEAH" Hermione screamed " AND YOU SAY IVE CHANGED YOUR FUCKING GIRLS WHO BET DRACO THAT HE WASN'T BETTER IN BED THEN YOU. WHAT SHE TOLD THAT BOI WAS A COVER CAUSE HE WAS GONNA TELL YOU. GOOD THING HE DIDN'T HEAR THE WHOLE CONVERSATION RIGHT ALEX!"

Hermione ran through the halls as fast as she could, until she ran right smack into someone. She fell on top of them as they hit the floor

"Hermione, Whats wrong" he asked moving the hair out of her eyes.

"It's my life" Hermione cried not noticing she was still on top of him "I never know what I've got till its gone….wait how did you know my name?"

A.N: Sorry this chapter was pretty stupid in my opinion and I tried about five times to make it more interesting but I didn't want to put too much in this chapter. A bunch of people have been asking me to

make Harry and Hermione get together faster but sorry I cant do that. It would ruin the whole story plot.

No song I didn't feel motivated enough. I hate my filler chapters.


	9. Harry's First word

Chapter Nine: Harry's first word

Hermione was so wrapped up in everything that she completely forgot about the dance she and Harry were going to throw for all of Hogwarts. They had thought this up in there third week here as head boy and girl. She decided that she needed to go and see Harry about it and to ask if he still wanted to do it since they had asked Dumbledore for a week from tomorrow.

She walked to the door separating there room and knocked on it. She really didn't want to do this but she also really did. Harry had not talked to her since she had blown up at him and Alex yesterday. The door opened and there stood Harry shirtless.

"Oh….Never mind" Hermione said turning around

"No come in….we haven't really talked in ages" Harry said

"You sure…I mean.." Hermione asked

"Hermione…she's not here she's in her own dorm…with the flavor of the month" Harry said

"Oh…Im sorry" Hermione looked at the ground. "Im…Really sorry"

"Don't be… what can happen will if there's a good enough reason" Harry said walking back into his room and taking a shirt out of his dresser and put it on. Hermione walked in noticing all of the pictures of Alex Harry once had where gone and were replaced with pictures of her, Ron and him.

"What I wanted to ask you was that….do you still want to put on the dance we thought about a while ago?"

"Sure who don't we get started planning it when I get back from seeing my dad?" Harry asked

"sounds like a plan to me" Hermione said walking back into her room

"Ill come and get you when Im back" Harry said

"Hey, Harry what's up?" James asked standing next to lily in the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"how come you're here" Harry asked them

"Dumbledore needed a new dada …."

"No why are you here?" Harry asked pointing to the ground

"Oh I knew you'd ask us that" said James looking at the floor choosing to answer his question "Your not A baby anymore Harry you should be told the truth"

"Get to the point" Harry said wondering what he ment. He sat down in a desk in front of him and Lily

" Well you know how lily put the charm on you before Voldermort killed her don't you…" James saw Harry nod and he added "I don't know how much Albus has told you"

"well its like the charm had a bigger affect on us or something…no one really has figured it out yet…Harry as far as we know there has been no record of anyone coming back from the dead an any other form then a ghostly one" Lily said sitting next to him "as soon as you killed Voldermort James and I were in the same place we died, alive…how no one knows"

"weird…but isn't everything these days" Harry laughed "James can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" James answered

"Do you reget changing your secret keeper from Sirius to Peter?" Harry asked

"Harry…I know this will be hard to understand but oddly enough no…" James said

"Why" Harry asked "It killed you and Lily and it put me through hell"

"Ill tell you if you do me a favor" James persuaded

"what's that?" Harry asked

"call us mom and dad, we never got to hear it, your first word was Quiddich" James looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him

"ok Dad" Harry loved the way that word felt coming out of his mouth a tear slid down his cheek as he got up and hugged them "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this" he stood hugging them for well over 2 minutes before James decided it was time to let go

"Ok well…why did I not regret changing secret keepers?" James thought for a second "well its hard to understand really but it made me think you know…people you thought would never stab you in the back can and will if they have the right things persuaded to them. You know what I mean Harry"

"yeah actually I do" He thought of what Alex did to him and laughed in his mind…there was really only one girl for him and he'd have to do whatever he could to get her.

"But you also have to know Harry" Lily said "This also taught you a lesson too, being famous isn't everything….if this had not happened to you… you may have been one of those fame hungry people who don't know what its like"

Harry knocked on Hermione's door "hey you in there?"

"yeah come on in" Hermione said

Harry came into her room and looked at her. She looked so content sitting on her bed in a mini skirt and tank top reading a book.

"so are we going to plan in here or in my room?" Harry asked

"witch ever you prefer " Hermione said

"ok" Harry said sitting at her desk "here it is"

"so what do you want the theme of the dance to be ?" Hermione asked

" umm you got any ideas?" Harry asked

"a few…maybe a muggle theme…no magic allowed…or" Hermione suggested

"wait" Harry said "does that include muggle music and clothing?"

"yeah I think it would be really something cool too" Hermione sad

"yeah I really like it" Harry said "original and different"

Harry posted the dance poster in front of the great hall on the bulletin board.

Dance

There will be a dance hosted by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Head boy and Girl). This dance will have a muggle theme. NO MAGIC ALLOWED. Muggle dress will be required. If you don't have any there is a shop in hogmead that will be opened to buy some. Some Muggle/Wizard bands that will be performing are, Avril Lavinge, Yellow Card, Good charlotte, Simple plan, and The Killers. This Dance is open to ALL years so come and join this un-magical night.

Harry potter and Hermione Granger

A.N. Weirdness is growing! Another chapter that I don't really like but, oh well hopefully you all did. I swear the next chapters WILL get better. I want to leave you witgh a song I really love its by the Goo Goo Dolls.

**Acoustic #3**

They painted up your secrets  
With the lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
Was the most you ever knew

And I wonder where these dreams go  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming  
No one's listening anyway

Your voice is small and fading  
And you hide in here unknown  
And your mother loves your father  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go

And she wonders where these dreams go  
'Cause the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying  
Nothing changing anyway

They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
But your falling anyway

And you know I see right through you  
'Cause the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all the screaming  
You're not listening anyway


	10. I'mI'm

Chapter Ten: "Im….Im…"

Hermione walked through the corridor with fingers laced between her fingers. She looked at the guy next to her as he opened the door for her, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes. He was medium height with a built body he reminded her of someone but she didn't know who.

"So Hermione what are your hobbies?" He asked looking at her while walking backwards through another hall.

"I like to read, do homework, study" She said laughing as he made a weird face "What?"

"Well I didn't think you looked like the kinda girl who spends all her time studding" He said as he stopped walking. "Its just that someone of your beauty shouldn't be single, and spending all her time alone" He smirked a little as she smiled and looked in her eyes. "Im glad I Ran into you that night"

Hermione ran through the halls as fast as she could, until she ran right smack into someone. She fell on top of them as they hit the floor

"Hermione, What's wrong" he asked moving the hair out of her eyes.

"It's my life" Hermione cried not noticing she was still on top of him "I never know what I've got till its gone….wait how did you know my name?"

"Who doesn't everyone has to live and learn you know…its just easier for some people." He said

"Wait…Trent" Her eyes got bigger and she looked at him

"Yup…how'd you guess?" He asked

"Your eyes are the same deep blue…I could never forget those"

"I'm not that pretty" She said biting her lower lip

"Sure you are…" He said still looking in her eyes but ran his hand through her hair "you have the softest hair I have ever touched, shiny and curly, I remember one when you came to class with it wet it made little rings down your back."

" and you have the most attractive curves…" He put his hands on her sides and slide them down to her hips pulling her a little closer " any guy would kill to have you his close"

He moved his left hand up to her lips and slid his pinky across them lightly "And you have the most Envious lips I have ever seen..I want to..er…may I?" A goofy grin came across his face.

"Most certainly" Hermione said putting her hands around his neck and pushing him to the wall behind him as he moved his lips closer to hers. Their first kiss. The one you always remember when you meet someone.

"Yeah…your really sorry, 'Mione" Ryan said knocking into Trent as he walked by.

"Trent can I talk to you later?…I really need to um…I just gotta go" She herself was confused about what she was doing. She ran towards Ryan and caught up to where he was walking.

"Ryan…Im sorry" Hermione said looking at him. His hair was down and his eyeliner had smeared somewhat. He rubbed the underneath of his eyes and looked at her.

"you have nothing to be sorry for 'mione…nothing at all…I knew it was to soon…I did…Its just that I so badly wanted it to be true…I did….can I tell you something…Something I've never told anyone…." Ryan asked looking at her sincerely

"Sure…" Hermione was beginning to get worried. And the silence was killing her.

" I think….Im….Im…." Ryan said looking at her "…..

A.N I love you all who review….and those who don't…..I just plain love everyone! Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger…I hate them but they make the story so…L.O.O.C (cool backwards…it also stands for lots of orange carrots… Me and Sammee and Cady are weird) Sorry for the short chapter I know its been a long time since I have posted…me life is busy busy….actually I was grounded. LMAO!

**SMASH**

Head over heals I've fit in before  
Now I don't want to do it no more  
I've held it all in with blood on my face  
Built it up man so bad you can taste

I don't slag no one  
I don't even judge  
Don't give a shit cause I'm not gonna budge  
I just want to be who I want to be

Guess that's hard for others to see  
I'm not a trendy asshole  
I do what I want  
I do what I feel like

I'm not a trendy asshole  
I don't fuck if it's good enough for you  
Cause I'm alive  
Smash is the way you feel all alone

Like an outcast you're out on your own  
Smash is the way you deal with your life  
Like an outcast you're smashing your strife  
Head over heals I've fit in before

Now I don't want to do it no more  
I just want to be who I want to be  
Guess that's hard for others to see


End file.
